Taking Stock
by hifield
Summary: On the eve of her birthday young Dr. Keller sat in the dark reflecting on the past year. Would the resolutions she made come to pass?


Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Stargate Atlantis or the awesome characters.

Spoilers: Mildly Season 4

_I appreciate your reviews and look forward to your feedback._

A/N: I've always wanted to do a one-shot story but feared I couldn't do it justice. My usual stories take a journey of slowly building the characters and events so this was a real challenge for me. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Taking Stock

Jennifer sat in a chair on the balcony with her feet propped up on the railing sipping her beer. She loved this time of night when most of the city was asleep or at least settled in their quarters. It was time to take inventory.

She'd gotten in the habit of spending the eve of her birthday taking stock of her life thus far. This past year had been rather difficult for her so her mood was more melancholic than joyful.

The first thing that came to mind was her father's unexpected death some eight months ago. She'd left for five days to take care of his affairs and close up the house and few seemed to notice she was gone. At least now she could laugh about those who asked if she'd had a good time on her vacation. It was all a sad reminder that as much as she loved living and working in the Pegasus galaxy, she still lived a pretty lonely existence.

Taking another long pull on her beer the young doctor thought about her encounter with the Bola Kai and how terrified she'd been. At one point during her capture she'd actually thought she'd never see another birthday. She remembered thinking she was so young and so unprepared. If it hadn't been for Teyla keeping her alive she wouldn't be sitting on the balcony at this moment reflecting on the past year. Raising her bottle to the heavens she toasted her friend and gave a silent "thank you" for this new friendship in her life.

Thankfully they were rescued … the men had come for her and Teyla and that was the first time she'd really noticed him. The strength in his arms, the set of his jaw, the raw anger in his look saying "_how dare you touch what belongs to us_" as he fired on the interlopers. He brought her home that day yet the whole ordeal had robbed her of a large chunk of her innocence.

Jennifer finished her beer deciding she needed another one if she was going to reflect further on her Satedan champion. She returned to the empty mess hall and grabbed another bottle from the cooler, escaping back to the balcony without being seen. The last thing she wanted during this time of reflection was a bunch of witnesses.

Thinking back on her career over the past year she realized she had a lot to be proud of, at least she knew her father would've been proud. But then he'd been proud of just about anything she did … perks of being an only child. She'd finally embraced her role as CMO and was actually beginning to feel at home with the title. Her research was exciting and rewarding beyond what she ever could've imagined and yet she still felt unfulfilled for some reason.

Jennifer signed heavily taking another big swallow of beer and found her thoughts returning to Ronon. The past few months had filled her with dreams that she might actually have a future with this incredible man. They'd had a moment together when the city was on lockdown and the two of them were stuck in the infirmary. She'd learned a lot about him and even shared some personal things about herself. Had Radek been a bit slower restoring power to the city their moment might've actually ended with a kiss. But isn't that the way fate works – a life filled with almost moments.

Since the quarantine Ronon had spent a lot of time filling her with false hope, at least that's what it felt like right now. They'd gone for a lot of long walks, eaten a lot of late meals together so they didn't have to endure all the questioning looks from his team mates and even gone to a few movie nights together, but that was all in the past. She was starting to feel he was ignoring her. Moving on to greener pastures … she knew the beer was putting words in her mouth but it felt like a more honest evaluation at the same time. "Wow, this has certainly turned into a pity party," she thought to herself.

Sitting in the darkness Jen tried to figure out what she'd done wrong to drive the man away. She enjoyed everything about their times together even craved his presence. He'd seemed to have a good time when they were together and yet lately it was rare when she caught sight of him in the hallways or sitting in the lunchroom. She knew he was avoiding her but had no idea why or how to change it. If she were honest with herself she was in love with the man and didn't know what to do about it.

The hardest blow came last week when he finally came through for a return physical on her shift. She administered the routine tests while asking him how he was doing. During the course of their time together she noticed that all his hair rings were gone. Her heart sank at the discovery but she couldn't bring herself to ask about them. Months ago she'd spent time in the ancient database reading everything she could find on Satedan culture. She remembered reading that the mating or bonding custom required the male to present the desired female with a ring of silver to seal the union. "Maybe that's why he's been gone so much lately, he's found someone and given her his rings," she reasoned.

"Stop crying over spilt milk" she could hear her dad saying. Time to get on with her inventory … time for another beer too. Jen pulled herself up and slipped into the dining hall once again to steal another bottle of courage from the cooler.

Settling herself back on the balcony she started reflecting on her mission trapped in the mine with Rodney and Samantha… another brush with death. There was a time in her life when she would've given up and waited for rescue. It'd taken all the strength and determination that all three of them possessed to make it out of that mine alive. She felt very proud of herself for not giving up. Yet, she could still feel the disappointment in not seeing Ronon when they returned.

Rubbing her hands together, Jennifer turned her palms up to look at the slight scaring from the massive rope burns they all endured that day. Where was Ronon? Didn't he know she'd needed him? She couldn't sleep without his strong embrace and whispers of comfort? That was the first time she noted his absence.

* * *

Ronon was pacing impatiently waiting for the trade negotiations to finish. He'd gotten approval to return to M7R-322 once the team was ready to gate home. He'd spent a lot of time on the planet working with a silversmith on a gift for Jennifer. Hopefully the gift was ready tonight so he could give it to her on her birthday.

He'd spent so many years resigned to the solitary life he'd been thrust into that he didn't even notice Jennifer until she was solidly rooted in his life. It'd surprised him that she'd snuck up and captured his heart … he was rarely caught off guard.

They'd spent most of their free time together the past few months and he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt she would become his mate. It still amazed him that this beautiful woman would want him, would chose him over all the men in two galaxies but he knew that to be true to the very core of his existence. He couldn't figure out how someone so talented, so intelligent, so full of life could doubt herself when it came to him. That's why this gift was so important; it would bond their lives and forever put her doubts to rest.

Ronon had spent little time with Jennifer the past couple of weeks what with back to back to back missions. He spent what free time he had with the silversmith overseeing each step in the process. He wanted the gift to be a surprise choosing to keep his mystery trips a secret. He knew she would probably worry about their relationship but it would all be over tomorrow when he claimed her for his own.

After arriving on M7R-322, Ronon went directly to the smithy hoping his gift was ready. Earlier in the month he'd given his silver hair rings to the silversmith to fashion into one long tube. The token when finished measured just over an inch in length. The front was etched with Ronon's Satedan tattoo on the top half with an engraved marking of The Staff of Asclepius on the bottom. Ronon had asked Major Lorne to find him a picture of an Earth symbol for healer and what Evan gave him was perfect. Of course he had to swear the man to secrecy threatening him with bodily harm during his next sparing session if he spoke a word to anyone. The back of he ring was engraved with the words  
_forever my love_ written in Satedan and entwined in vines. Ronon couldn't believe how beautifully it'd turned out … perfect.

The silversmith polished the token one last time and placed it in a beautiful hunter green silk pouch. Ronon paid the man and invited him to the local tavern to buy him a drink for a job well done.

* * *

Jennifer closed her eyes trying to recall some positive highlights of the year so she could stop dwelling on Ronon. She'd succeeded in learning a fair amount of self-defense moves and even started taking some sparing lessons with Ronon although now that their relationship seemed to be changing she wasn't sure if that might change too. She enjoyed the feeling of being in control that the skills offered but she prayed she'd never have to use them.

She could add Teyla and Katie Brown to her list of new friends this past year although Katie just recently transferred back to Earth so she wasn't sure if she could count that. She'd accomplished her goal of reading a minimum of four books over the year with two of them being nonfiction works. And as far as _learning something new_ she was in the middle of teaching herself to knit. After working diligently at it for the past six months she found it safe to say that this would also be her _learning something new_ for next year.

Okay … family, career, hobbies, friends and love life. She felt she'd pretty much covered all the topics in her inventory list and it was time to move on to her resolutions for the next year. This would require one last beer.

As she closed the cooler Jennifer could hear voices coming toward the mess hall and hurried her steps to the balcony doors. Thinking she'd made a clean get-away, she returned to her spot in the corner of the terrace.

Teyla just caught sight of Jennifer walking hurriedly through the door at the far side of the mess hall. Grabbing a cup of coffee she told Sheppard she'd be right back asking him to get her something to eat.

"Good evening Jennifer, are you alone tonight?" Teyla asked finding Jen sitting in the dark.

"Hey Teyla, how was your mission?" she asked hoping to move the conversation away from herself.

"It was uneventful but rather tedious. Are you feeling well?" Teyla asked nodding toward Jennifer's collection of empty beer bottles.

"Yes, well … I'm going over my annual list of accomplishments and failures which always requires a little something to steady the nerves. I do this every year at this time to keep myself focused," Jen smiled.

"So how did you do?" Teyla asked.

"Well, all in all I think pretty well so now I'm celebrating," she chuckled raising her beer.

Teyla was sure there was more to it than just her evaluation. She'd seemed rather quiet and withdrawn lately and she wondered if it had anything to do with Ronon. She'd caught moments when the two of them sneaked glances at each other and more than once she watched them meet each other in out of the way places.

"Are you sure you will be okay?" she asked again encouraging Jen to open up if she needed someone to talk to.

"I hope so, I won't take inventory for another year," Jen replied sarcastically, her eyes welling with tears.

"You should go to bed now," Teyla instructed helping her stand. Seeing her condition after only four beers Teyla could tell she didn't drink too often. "I will help you to the transporter," she said smiling at the young doctor.

"Is Ronon sitting in the mess hall?" Jen asked as they walked toward the doors.

"No, he did not return with us," she said opening the door and walking Jen across the dining hall.

* * *

Jennifer awoke in the morning to her 29th birthday. This was a day of new beginnings and her present to herself was a new determination to win back the affections of the man she loved. Before this day was over she would find Ronon and tell him how she felt.

Her workday was pretty light giving her lots of time to sort the supply room and chart patient files. Late in the afternoon SGA-1 returned from a short mission to drop off supplies and appeared in the infirmary before the end of her shift. Jennifer put on her gloves as she walked across the infirmary floor to the bed where Ronon sat.

"Hey, how was your mission?" Jennifer asked, a new resolve in her voice.

"Easy," he answered smiling.

"I've missed you," she said looking him full in the face hoping for some hint as to what he was thinking.

"I'm sorry I've been so busy lately. Can we have dinner tonight?" Ronon needed her to say yes or he'd have to move to plan B.

"Uhh … sure, that'd be nice," she stuttered. He caught her totally off guard. Surely he wouldn't ask her to dinner if he were seeing someone else. Unless … he wanted to tell her there was another woman. Oh no, what if that was it. She didn't think she could take being dumped on her birthday, not that there was ever anything official to begin with.

"Good, I'll come get you in an hour," Ronon said as she finished his physical.

She watched him walk out the door hoping she could win him back.

* * *

Jennifer hurriedly dressed changing her clothes several times. She felt like a schoolgirl trying to impress the football hero. Right on time her door chimed announcing the man she adored was on the other side.

"Hi," she greeted opening the door. "I just need to put my shoes on."

"Can I come in?" Ronon asked fidgeting with the silk pouch in his pocket.

"Sure," Jen replied giving him room to enter. Her determination was quickly replaced with fear. "_What if he dumps me right now in the middle of my living quarters?" _she kept thinking in her head.

"Happy Birthday," he declared putting his arms around her and hugging her soundly.

"How did you know?" she asked overwhelmed.

"I asked Colonel Carter, wanted to surprise you." Ronon explained smiling at the shocked look on her face. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the little pouch and handed it to her. "I'm sorry I haven't been around a lot lately.

Jennifer took the gift and stared at it for a long time. She didn't receive gifts very often so she just wanted to treasure it for a few moments.

"Are you going to open it?" Ronon asked grinning.

She slowly pulled the flap back and shook the contents out into her hand.

"Oh, Ronon, it's absolutely beautiful," she cried looking at the intricate engravings.

"I don't know how much you know about my culture but when a man chooses a mate he presents the woman with a ring symbolizing his desire to bond together as one," he explained softly never taking his eyes off her. Reaching down he took her face in his hands kissing her softly. "Jennifer, I choose you."

"I thought I'd lost you, that you'd found someone else," she cried as she ran her hand down his face. "I would be proud to be your mate, to spend my life with you," Jennifer whispered as she buried her head in his chest wanting this moment to last forever.

Ronon reached down and took her hand, "Come with me." He led her over to the couch and had her sit on the floor. "Where's your brush?"

"It's in the bathroom next to the sink," she answered questioningly.

Ronon grabbed the brush and a hand mirror before returning to sit on the couch with Jennifer at his feet. He began brushing her hair then reached down and held his hand open for the ring. She reluctantly placed it in his hand as he continued to work with her hair. Taking a small swatch of hair at the crown of her head Ronon twisted it round and round until he was able to thread it through the ring pushing it up as far as it'd go braiding it into her hair.

Ronon pulled her to her feet and handed her the mirror. He watched her try in vain to hold back tears as she looked at the ring firmly embedded in her hair. Sweeping her into his arms he wiped the tears from her cheeks before pulling her closer. As he leaned down Jennifer rose up on tiptoes to meet his lips. The kiss, which began as a soft and gentle touch quickly evolved into a passionate consuming fire robbing them of oxygen and brain cells before they finally gained control again.

"Do we have to leave? I'd rather stay here and finish what we just started," she confessed blushing from head to toe.

"Let's go get some food and bring it back here to eat," he suggested leading her to the door.

Jennifer was sure she was walking on air as they made their way through the corridors holding hands in public for the first time. As they approached the mess hall Jennifer found it odd that the lights were out. She'd never known the dining hall to ever be closed for the night especially this early in the evening. There must be a power outage.

As they entered the room the lights flipped on and everyone yelled, "Surprise, Happy Birthday." Jennifer gasped in shock looking up at Ronon with a questioning look.

"You didn't think we'd let your birthday slip by without a party, Doc," Colonel Sheppard announced laughing. "We even have cake."

The party lasted long into the night with many birthday wishes throughout the evening from most of the personnel on base. Jennifer couldn't remember a more joyful time in her life. Teyla joined Jennifer and Ronon at their table and reached over to give Jennifer a hug.

"You look lovely tonight," Teyla softly whispered. "Your ring is very beautiful," she declared running her fingers over the symbols. "Ronon has made a wise choice."

Toward the end of the night Jennifer leaned her head on Ronon's shoulder sighing with contentment as her eyes began to droop. Thinking back on her night of soul searching she realized this would be her last year for taking inventory of her life. Her life was perfect.


End file.
